


One Big Family

by SylphOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfSpace/pseuds/SylphOfSpace





	One Big Family

For once in your life, you’re not wearing your shades. Today is the most important day of your twenty years of life. Every single thing is going exactly as planned, and all because of him. Without him, where would you be? You would still be that lonely kid that sat at your computer all day. You would be alone, even Bro had someone to be with. The thought of being without him was terrifying.

Get that thought out of your head right now, today is special. You don’t need to be thinking like that. Damn, he looks good in a suit. To your left is the best sister in the world, Rose. In front of you is the best thing that ever happened to you, John. To his right is the sister you’re about to gain, Jade. Today couldn’t be more perfect.

He really had the eye for color. Rose’s dress was completely black, except for the few hints of red. Jade’s dress was black as well, but had a star pattern with hits of blue. Your tux was completely black to match his, but your tie was blue and his red.

You look out into the small crowd of friends and family. Dad and Bro were sitting right next to each other. As manly as they both were, they seemed to be choking back tears. Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya, everyone you met in college is there, watching you. You couldn’t ask for a better group of people to share this day with.

You could barely tell, but it was freezing outside. Sure it wasn’t the smartest idea to get married in Canada, but hell it was beautiful here.

Oh no, those big blue eyes were staring at you. The second your eyes meet, you melt. How could he possibly look that perfect? He’s mouthing something to you, what is it? Of course it is, “I love you.” You mouth right back to him and his cheeks warm into a slight blush.

“Dave, do you take John as your lawfully wedded husband?”

This was it, no going back. You couldn’t be more confident. “I do.”

“John, do you take Dave as your lawfully wedded husband?”

You can see the tears welling up in his eyes, just like they are in yours. “I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband, and husband.”

The second the priest is done speaking you go in for the kiss. When your lips meet, there’s a spark. Not like the ones from before, this one was different. It was better.

The tears start flowing from both of your eyes as the crowd cheers. Rose and Jade hug the both of you. Wait, are they crying too? They are.

“We’re officially one big family now. Nice going you two.” Jade finally says giggling. You are one big family now, and it feels fucking amazing.


End file.
